Simplify the expression. $ (-3n^{7}-2n^{6}-7n) - ( -2n^{7}-6n^{4}-n) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(-3n^{7}-2n^{6}-7n) + (2n^{7}+6n^{4}+n)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3n^{7}-2n^{6}-7n + 2n^{7}+6n^{4}+n$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 n^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 n^6} - \color{#9D38BD}{7 n} + {2 n^7} + {6 n^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 + 2 ) n^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -2 n^6} + { 6 n^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ n} $ Add the coefficients. $-n^{7}-2n^{6}+6n^{4}-6n$